Clovis la Britannia
'''Clovis la Britannia '''is an antagonist in ''Code Geass. ''He is the Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the first Viceroy of Area 11. History Background Clovis la Britannia is the Third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and the son of Gabrielle la Britannia. He is also Lelouch vi Britannia's older half-brother. Before Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Japan, Clovis had a relitavely good relationship with Lelouch's family and always took the time to visit Lelouch and play chess with him. Although he lost time after time, Clovis was not discouraged and viewed Lelouch as a rival in chess. Clovis enjoys art and his sister, Euphemia li Britannia, notes that he is a talented painter. Clovis eventually went to Area 11 to become it's viceroy being told that Lelouch and Nunnally have died there, unaware of his lost siblings position as political hostages and remained alive but in hiding. It appeared he was involved in the project known as Code R, which amongst other things conducted experiments performed on C.C. and becomes very nervous when C.C. is stolen in a capsule by Kallen and her brother from a resistance group. Clovis becomes fearful of the incident becoming public, saying that he will be disinherited if that is leaked outside. Code Geass Clovis makes his "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. He is however surprised when he receives pressing news and bursts of the "poison gas" stolen by the terrorists from Bartley Asprius. Clovis orders all Knightmare Frame pilots to recover the missing cargo now in the hands of the terrorists. Earl Lloyd Asplund deduces that the military's mission is to track the terrorists back to their hideout and eliminate them, and offers his help to Clovis. Lloyd is then told by Bartley that the terrorists captured a poison gas capsule which may be used as a weapon against the Britannian Military. Clovis, believing that the terrorists have eluded them, orders the purge of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto. The young and elderly are murdered indiscrimately in the massacre. As a result of the counterattack from the terrorists that destroyed most of the Britannian Military, Clovis was forced to allow the release of an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by the Special Envoys, the Lancelot, piloted by Suzuka Kururugi. Just as the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. Clovis meets his attacker at gunpoint and is shocked to discover that Lelouch is alive. Lelouch, after using Geass on Clovis, learns that Clovis knows nothing concerning the death of Lelouch's mother, Marianne vi Britannia, though Clovis suggests that Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia are more likely to know who Marianne's killer is. After obtaining the information, Lelouch pulls the trigger on his older brother and Clovis becomes the first casualty of Lelouch's revenge against the Holy Britannian Empire. Personality Based on what his family mentioned of him and acted throughout his life, Clovis was somewhat of a snob to anyone outside the Imperial Family, whom he loved. During his role as Viceroy of Area 11, he commissioned many extravagant complexes for both Eleven and Britannian use. However, this was merely just a front, because his true nature is that of a cruel, ruthless ruler who cares nothing about those whom he deems as under him. He shares this viewpoint with other Britannians. At one point, he even goes as far as ordering the execution of thousands of people to preserve his position. He is a ladies man, designing many revealing or provocative swim suits and dresses. Quotes *"I'm overjoyed, Lelouch! They say you died once Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the homeland immediately." *"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" *"Please, you can't! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!" *"Are you satisfied?" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Monarchs Category:Rulers Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Rich Characters Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Child Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Politicians Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings